


wildflower

by fxbricxtedrexlity



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Strap-Ons, junior!seulgi, senior!irene, softdom!seulgi, this is really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxbricxtedrexlity/pseuds/fxbricxtedrexlity
Summary: ::Seulgi huffs, turning off her phone and tossing it carelessly somewhere behind her. “If I end up with the shade of pink you don’t like, I’m blaming you.”And because she can’t help herself when Seulgi’s worked up like this, Joohyun decides to up the teasing. “Why? What’s it for anyway?”She has to muffle a laugh, thankful that the lights are already turned off so Seulgi can’t see the smile eating half of her face. Seulgi sputters, definitely thinking fast for an explanation.“Just,” the word is choked off, Seulgi clearing her throat and that’s it. Joohyun laughs, loud and slicing through the dark atmosphere of their bedroom. Seulgi’s on her in seconds, holding her down and tickling her sides. “You’re teasing me.”::seulrene. after throwing the best birthday party, seulgi wants to do the same for her girlfriend. irene seems too stressed about school and her upcoming graduation to remember her own birthday. seulgi kills two birds with one stone. aka soft dom seulgi taking care of a stressed irene + birthday sex.::
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 192





	1. :: chapter i ::

**Author's Note:**

>   
> a tad bit of warning before you proceed :)  
> this fic contains explicit sexual content, light dom/sub themes, and the use of strap-on  
> if some of the warnings put you off, please press the back button now :)  
> relationship between red velvet's irene and seulgi  
> i respect each and every one of the characters and real people i used in this fic
> 
> i guess that’s all, please enjoy :)  
> 

_wildflower_

**::**

this story is for a friend :)

**::**

_i hear you calling up my name_

_i love the sound, i love the taste_

_and i can see it in your face_

_you’ve got a side you can’t explain_

_you’re telling me you wanna come over_

_you wanna be closer_

_i love it when you wear your hair down_

_over your shoulder_

_cause i wanna hold ya_

_cause i know where tonight is going_

_wildflower; 5 seconds of summer_

**::**

_seulrene. after throwing the best birthday party, seulgi wants to do the same for her girlfriend. irene seems too stressed about school and her upcoming graduation to remember her own birthday. seulgi kills two birds with one stone. aka soft dom seulgi taking care of a stressed irene + birthday sex._

**::**

Seulgi is pretty sure her cheeks fell off sometime earlier in the day.

It’s so numb from smiling and she can’t feel it anymore.

She says it out loud, laughing when Joohyun pokes at a cheek. Seulgi turns her head to bite at the fingertip lightly; doesn’t miss the way Joohyun’s eyes go a little darker. Her girlfriend’s insatiable, really. It’s funny when people look at the older woman and assume she’s the innocent one in their relationship.

But then again, it’s information Seulgi’s content to just stay between the two of them.

It’s probably a few hours after midnight, give or take; definitely not her birthday anymore. Seulgi wasn’t particularly paying attention at the time since she was too busy showing her appreciation to Joohyun.

Speaking of which.

“Thank you,” she presses the words against the heated skin of Joohyun’s shoulder who’s still controlling her breathing from Seulgi going down on her.

Joohyun blows out a laugh, chest rising and falling rapidly and Seulgi stares unabashedly. Joohyun rolls her eyes fondly, lips melting into a soft smile before leaning up to press a gentle kiss against the corner of her girlfriend’s mouth.

“Anything for you.”

Right then and there, Seulgi swears she’ll throw an even _better_ birthday for Joohyun.

She’s got a month of planning to do.

**::**

_“Fuck.”_

Seulgi loves it when Joohyun swears.

She slips her hands down, down, _down_ , working her way inside Joohyun’s back pockets to help her girlfriend grind forward, not letting up with her mission of marking up the edges of a low v-neck shirt. If Joohyun’s shirt moves a _bit_ out of place, a hickey will be there.

Seulgi’s.

Their wifi’s been down the whole afternoon. A routine line check-up, their landlord says. After trying to organize their respective notes side by side in the living room, Seulgi suggests a break.

Things got a little out of hand the moment Joohyun’s weight settled on top of Seulgi’s lap, though.

Someone’s phone rings.

“Leave it,” Seulgi whispers hotly against an ear, licking suggestively and loving the way Joohyun bucks forward.

The grip at the nape of her neck tightens, desperate, and when the shrill ring tone echoes again, Seulgi knows she lost when Joohyun starts pulling her back.

“Sorry,” she kisses the tip of Seulgi’s nose along with the apology, looking far too delicious with her glazed eyes and rucked up shirt. “I told my groupmates to call me the moment the email comes in.”

“It’s okay,” Seulgi whispers to a retreating back, feeling smug when Joohyun had to clear her throat twice to sound normal on the phone.

She hangs her head against the back of the couch, trying her best to ignore the slickness between her thighs. Pulling her laptop forward for a distraction, Seulgi remembers what she was looking at before things got a bit carried away.

Who knew there is more than one way to cook mashed potatoes? Not her.

Joohyun’s laptop dings with an email, Seulgi squinting towards the top of the screen to confirm that _yup_.

“Wifi’s back!” Closing her laptop again, Seulgi reaches for the remote that’s been digging against her side for the past half hour, booting up Netflix.

The couch dips as Joohyun comes back, opening her email while snuggling against Seulgi’s side.

“Mashed potatoes or those oven-baked marble potato thingy?” She’s aiming for nonchalance and lucky her, Joohyun seems too engrossed in reading their senior thesis instructions than to process Seulgi’s weird question.

“Depends on the main dish, honestly.”

Seulgi hums like it’s not a big deal.

**::**

It’s a Sunday.

Seulgi wakes up to the scent of breakfast and the sound of tumbling clothes inside the dryer. She’s got a hand attempting to tame the mess of her bedhead, the other already reaching out with grabby hands to which Joohyun meets her halfway, looking ridiculously ready for the day.

It’s not even past eight.

“We need to buy a new dryer,” she comments after pressing a good morning kiss against Joohyun’s temple.

Joohyun laughs. Seulgi’s been suggesting the same thing since they got back from winter break and every time she just agrees.

“Yeah, we do.”

She’s watching Seulgi drain the juice from a fresh orange, making each of them a glass.

“Have you been craving anything recently?”

Joohyun blinks, weirded out by the random question. “I don’t know?” Seulgi pouts at her non-answer, looking positively adorable with her messy hair and puffy eyes from sleeping in. “I’ll tell you when I have an answer.”

Seulgi, satisfied, also fetches them both plates of the breakfast Joohyun cooked. She nods towards the older woman’s phone in the corner, lighting up as a new message pops in.

“Your groupmate again,” she watches, Joohyun’s face falling, dragging her feet towards her phone. “Project not going well?”

Joohyun worries a hand through her hair, biting her lip. “Kind of? Our defense is done but we’re undergoing revision for that one conference I was telling you about the other day.”

Seulgi beams, infinitely proud of Joohyun. It’s supposedly a huge year for Joohyun’s major; something about the senior’s thesis getting pushed earlier in the year so that the best thesis can be presented in some sort of expo their university is holding where people from the same field all over the world will attend.

It was Joohyun’s thesis picked to represent their school. Well, her and her groupmates but Seulgi’s beyond proud, still.

She just hates the stress it’s been giving her girlfriend. Her waking up more often than not recently to see Joohyun in bed but slouched over her laptop, making last-minute changes for the presentation Seulgi’s sure she can recite too by how much Joohyun runs it by her.

“I’m sure you guys will do well.”

Joohyun gives her a tight-lipped smile, not looking up from her phone, nerves already eating her and Seulgi knows it wasn’t what her girlfriend wanted to hear at the moment.

It’s one of their ugliest insecurities. Seulgi not really caring much for school and Joohyun caring _too_ much. Seulgi knows from years of firsthand experience that she shouldn’t say anything further on the matter.

Instead, she cuts up Joohyun’s breakfast, feeding her small spoonfuls in between her own.

Joohyun smiles apologetically after she’s done relaying messages with her groupmates. She kisses Seulgi’s shoulder when the younger woman volunteers to wash the dishes, puts on the speakers the pop playlist Seulgi’s been into for the past week and works on her laptop on the breakfast island.

**::**

“Kang Seulgi!”

Joohyun’s voice can be described as lots of things but _pissed_ isn’t one often associated with her.

Seulgi worriedly peeked her head out from the living room, still in the process of toweling her hair dry from her shower. Practice ran a little late and she didn’t want to shower on campus when she told Joohyun she’d be home to greet her after a particularly gruesome day full of meetings with professors and her still-distracted groupmates.

“Hey,” her eyebrows furrow, watching the rapid rise and fall of her girlfriend’s shoulders— clearly holding back on exploding. “, what’s up?”

One, two deep breaths. Joohyun gestures to the upturned gym bag and the pair of Seulgi’s sneakers she left at the door in her haste to rid of her sweaty clothes. Seulgi cringes.

“Just,” Joohyun’s voice has gone deadly soft, takes another deep breath before removing her heels. “, don’t leave a mess by the door. I nearly tripped.”

Seulgi nods, catching her girlfriend’s wrist when Joohyun passes her. She brings the thin wrist up to her lips, kissing the skin softly, pressing more insistently when Joohyun finally sags, tension leaving her shoulders as she leans her forehead against Seulgi’s shoulders.

“I’ll clean it up, no problem.”

Joohyun just exhales shakily, turning to press her cold nose against Seulgi’s neck.

“I’m sorry for snapping.”

She hums, arms encircling a waist. “You’re stressed, you didn’t mean to.” Seulgi pulls back just to look at her girlfriend’s guilty face, kissing Joohyun’s forehead. Seulgi scrunches her nose, smiling when Joohyun laughs at her ridiculousness. “And you’re right, I shouldn’t leave my things in the way.”

“I could’ve been more kind about it.” Joohyun insists, clutching at the back of Seulgi’s shirt before smoothing it out in gentle circles.

“Feeling emotions is alright,” Seulgi whispers, pressing one last kiss before turning Joohyun in the direction of their bedroom with a pat to her ass. “Now go shower, stinky. We’ll order in tonight and watch movies.”

Tangled plays softly in front of them, Joohyun letting Seulgi sneak pieces from her own meal, shuffling closer to her girlfriend and sighing when Seulgi wraps an arm around her while balancing her meal on her lap.

“My mom’s cooking,” Joohyun whispers during a lull in the movie.

Seulgi’s distracted by fishing the last dregs of her bubble tea against the bottom of the cup. “What was that?”

“You asked a few days ago if I’m craving anything.” Recognition dawns on Seulgi’s face, Joohyun laughing because her girlfriend’s _really_ see-through. She knows what the questions are for. “And my answer is my mom’s cooking.”

“Yeah?” Seulgi’s got a huge smile on her face, Joohyun can practically see the gears turning. “Okay, cool.”

She kisses Seulgi, a little desperate and a little apologetic from earlier.

Seulgi’s looking at her knowingly when she pulls back, pulling her closer and wrapping a blanket tighter around the two of them.

“One more question,” Seulgi says as the movie plays out. “Busan or Jeju?”

“Daegu,” is Joohyun’s easy reply. Before Seulgi can reply, she adds: “Babe, I don’t want to travel so close to graduation.”

Seulgi mulls over this piece of information, remembering the superstition, and yeah, maybe not the best idea. Joohyun kisses the sharp line of her girlfriend’s jaw, letting it linger.

She really lucked out on Seulgi.

**::**

They both try to ignore it.

Seulgi’s making a new workout playlist on the floor, Joohyun going through the motion of folding their clothes. The record plays in one corner, a musical vinyl that Joohyun picked up on impulse a few months ago.

But then Joohyun’s phone vibrates again from the vanity, Seulgi raising a lone eyebrow at the pointed way her girlfriend ignores it.

“Is everything okay with your presentation?”

Joohyun nods, clearly not wanting to open this particular can of worms tonight.

“I just want to spend a quiet night tonight,” Joohyun explains, curling tightly against Seulgi’s side when they’re both ready for bed.

“One more week,” Seulgi promises, not moving an inch even when Joohyun’s elbow dig a little bit too harshly against her side as the older woman settles further in the sheets.

“One more week and it’s done.”

One more week and it’s Joohyun’s birthday.

“Hey, one thing,” Joohyun whines when Seulgi moves, leaning over to reach her phone. She apologizes when the brightness of her phone burns their eyes, quickly turning it down. There are two shades of pink on the screen. “Which do you prefer?”

It’s ridiculous, Joohyun thinks, smothering her smile against a pillow.

“Both look good.” She laughs at the helpless whine Seulgi gives in response. “No, babe, seriously. Both look fine.”

Seulgi huffs, turning off her phone and tossing it carelessly somewhere behind her. “If I end up with the shade of pink you don’t like, I’m blaming you.”

And because she can’t help herself when Seulgi’s worked up like this, Joohyun decides to up the teasing. “Why? What’s it for anyway?”

She has to muffle a laugh, thankful that the lights are already turned off so Seulgi can’t see the smile eating half of her face. Seulgi sputters, definitely thinking fast for an explanation.

“Just,” the word is choked off, Seulgi clearing her throat and that’s it. Joohyun laughs, loud and slicing through the dark atmosphere of their bedroom. Seulgi’s on her in seconds, holding her down and tickling her sides. “You’re teasing me.”

“It’s because you’re too easy.” Joohyun wheezes, swatting at the fingers digging against her ribs.

Seulgi lands in an ungraceful heap beside her, satisfied when Joohyun’s having trouble breathing after the tickle assault.

“You’re lucky I love you.”

Joohyun sticks her tongue in the dark. “I love you too, dork.”

**::**

It’s the night before the big day.

Joohyun’s like a hurricane; ironing her clothes for the third time this week, checking the fridge just to make sure her prepared lunch is there, thumbing through the hardcopy of their summary, and making sure the spacing is _just_ right.

Seulgi, for the most part, stays out of the way. But the moment she hears sobs coming from the ensuite bathroom, she drops the camera lens she’s been cleaning, making a mad dash, slipping with no help from her fuzzy socks.

“What’s happening?” She immediately surveys the room for any threats, making her way to Joohyun’s side when nothing seems to be out of place except for one lone shampoo bottle in the middle of the tub.

Joohyun’s breathing hard but not quite a panic attack; just grasps the front of Seulgi’s shirt to keep her grounded and accepting the half-hug from her girlfriend. Seulgi’s keeping space between them, not wanting to smother the older woman, making wide circles against a shaking back to help in the calming process.

“Just stressed and nervous,” Joohyun breathes out, turning her face up to the warm bathroom light, holding her tears at bay even though most of it already ruined her makeup.

Seulgi’s hum rumbles her chest, the vibration somewhat calming Joohyun, swaying towards Seulgi’s center of gravity.

“It’s alright, it’s a big thing for you,” she’s whispering, feeling something soft in the atmosphere. Seulgi reaches over to tuck Irene’s hair off of her face. “, remember that it’s just school, yeah? It’ll be over soon.”

The change in Joohyun’s face is instantaneous. Seulgi bites her tongue because _fuck_ , that was the wrong thing to say.

“ _Just_ school?” Suddenly, Joohyun stands, pacing the small space between the toilet and the sink. “I worked my ass _off_ for this. My entire master’s degree application rides on this. Some of us don’t have the luxury to just _dance_ and have an entire scholarship.”

Seulgi feels her expression harden, spine straightening.

Both of them hit a nerve.

Joohyun pales, deflating like a balloon now that she’s not riding at the high of her emotions. She turns away, opens the faucet, and splashes her face with cold water while Seulgi tries her hardest not to open the door and run away.

“I’m sorry,” Joohyun whispers, hiding her face behind a towel.

Seulgi sighs. “Can you at least look at me when apologizing?”

Joohyun turns slowly, peering up cautiously and gauging Seulgi’s expression. The younger woman stares at her hard, wanting to convey that _yeah, that was a fucked up thing to say_ before she softens and opens her arms.

“I’m sorry,” Joohyun repeats, one palm spread on top of Seulgi’s heart, feeling her breathing matching Seulgi’s. “, that wasn’t a nice thing to say.”

“Yeah, it wasn’t.” Seulgi agrees, holding Joohyun tighter when she cringes at the confirmation. “But I also know how much you put into this. I’m not belittling your efforts, Hyun.” Seulgi kisses a side of Joohyun’s head, continuing. “I’m so _proud_ of you and I’ve seen how much you want this to go perfect.”

With every word, Joohyun melts, feeling tears prickling at the corner of her eyes because _how_ did she get so lucky?

“I’m proud of you too, you know that, right?” She whispers against the firm muscle of Seulgi’s neck. “I’m happy that you’re doing what you want to do.”

She feels Seulgi’s laugh more than hear it, pressing herself closer against her girlfriend’s chest to absorb more of it.

“Yeah, I know.”

They stay like that, suspended at the moment, just drinking each other’s presence in.

Because no matter how much they fight or say the wrong things, at the end of the day, it’ll always be them against everything else.

**::**

It was a success.

Not that Seulgi’s expecting anything less but she sends a cheeky _I told you so_ to Joohyun.

She looks at the clock. It’s still early.

“Time to start the party.”

**::**

As much as Joohyun wants to head straight to the bath to wash the day’s grime and stress off of her, she’s stopped by the _heavenly_ scent of food wafting through the front door of their apartment.

Seulgi’s at the other side of the door the moment she comes in, dressed up nicely in a loose white button-up, very flattering pants, and her feet bare. Joohyun laughs because _of course_.

An arm slithers around her waist, pushing her upper back gently against the door as Seulgi advances in on her, the dim light above the door doing a good job of accentuating the hunger in the younger woman’s eyes.

Seulgi kisses her thoroughly, licking in her mouth, clutching at her waist, and moaning at the way Joohyun’s body slides up against her.

“Congratulations, unnie,” Seulgi breathes out when she’s done having her way with Joohyun’s mouth.

Two hands grip at the front of her shirt, pulling her back in, Joohyun’s eyes dazed and locked on her lips; needy. “Keep congratulating me.”

Seulgi’s laughing too hard to properly kiss her back.

**::**

“Oh my god,” Joohyun moans, stretching her legs before settling her back against Seulgi’s bare front. “, if this is how you congratulate me for everything, I’d have to figure other congratulations-inducing achievements.”

Seulgi shakes her head, reaching forward to turn off the tap once the water’s too close to spilling over the edge because of a certain someone’s stretching. Joohyun cups a handful of bubbles floating on top of the water, inhaling the scent softly.

“Hey, remember when we were at that party and you decided to eat a bubble?”

The water sloshes in time with Joohyun turning her body to glare at her girlfriend.

“We’re having a good time. Why bring up unnecessary memories?” She’s got her grouch face on, too adorable for Seulgi so she can’t help it but blow a raspberry against a puffed-up cheek.

They settle in, Seulgi’s hands working their way up Joohyun’s shoulders, draping bubbles then wiping it down.

“Oh, right,” Seulgi pushes forward, reaching towards the cabinet under the sink to pull out a cooler.

Joohyun laughs at the ridiculous sight. “You hid _wine_ under the sink?”

“Shh,” their wine glasses are hidden under, too. “I already opened this earlier to let the wine breath,” she explains, pouring a generous amount for both of them.

“I feel so spoiled right now.”

Their apartment’s in a relatively quiet street, secluded from the noise of the main streets, and they can’t hear anything except for the music Seulgi put on since their fantastic dinner started full of side dishes from Joohyun’s mom.

“You should be,” Seulgi’s whispers, voice short of reverence, waiting for Joohyun to finish off her wine before plucking it out of her hands. “Come here.”

The water sloshes, just shy of spilling over as Seulgi hooks both arms around Joohyun’s waist, pulling her flush against her front. Joohyun bites her lip, getting distracted by the shape of Seulgi behind her, knows if she grinds backward with intent, the night will end with water all over their bedsheets.

She clears her throat, hoping it’ll rid her of her thirst even though they just drank. “I want to apologize,” she starts, watching as her fingers skim the arms around her. “, and to say thank you for this.”

Seulgi shakes her head, bunching Joohyun’s ponytail to drag it to the other pale shoulder.

“Thanks for appreciating this. This is all for you,” her touches become a little bit heavier, leaving Joohyun’s waist and up, shy of breaking the water tension, still submerged but Joohyun breathes deep as she watches the hand trace patterns on the underside of her breasts. “I want to try something.”

Joohyun’s attention snaps, subtly arching her back to clench her thighs together.

“Yeah?” She doesn’t mean to sound so breathless but it’s what comes out anyway. Seulgi’s laugh is more air than sound, goosebumps rising against Joohyun’s neck.

“So eager,” Seulgi teases, hand finally rising to cup a breast, testing the weight of it on her palm. “Remember that time,” she asks, lightly circling a nipple, smiling when it wakes up under her ministrations. “, that I made you cum just by playing with this?”

She punctuates _this_ with a thumb resting heavily at the center of Joohyun’s breast.

“Yes,” Joohyun hisses, pressing forward for more contact. Lips ghost her neck, tormenting her with the decision of bucking forward or grinding backward.

“I want to do it again.”

The sound that comes out of Joohyun is _delicious_.

Seulgi continues pressing light kisses against a straining neck, not worrying about Joohyun reaching forward and touching herself. They’ve done this particular dynamic well enough to know and Joohyun isn’t too fond of punishments.

The only comparison Seulgi can think of is an instrument. She’s spent countless nights and agonizing days earlier in their relationship trying to map out how Joohyun works.

How much pressure, when to let up, how many orgasms she can have in a row, what to do when Joohyun starts crying out— 

“ _More!_ ”

This is the moment she starts pinching, ruthless pressure against a pleasure point that has Joohyun squirming, panting loudly up towards the ceiling.

“You’re doing so well, unnie,” she sucks a hickey, no gentleness, muffling her groan when Joohyun _whines_. “You’re so close, I can tell. Go ahead, I’m right here.”

She hooks an arm tighter, two hands now working double time. Soothing flicks of the thumb has Joohyun sighing, going pliantly when Seulgi tugs.

It’s the words and the physical reassurance that Seulgi’s got her. It’s what got her screaming suddenly, arching her back and out of the water, and Seulgi watches, mesmerized, as the suds trickle down a smooth stomach, the angry red of her nipples straining against the humid bathroom air.

Joohyun can’t hear anything, feeling like her head’s submerged underwater. She can feel getting arranged this way and that, finally able to open her eyes as the water settles again around them and Seulgi’s humming the song outside of the bathroom.

“Oh my god,” she breathes out, pressing a kiss against Seulgi’s cheek. “I forgot how good that was.”

Seulgi sticks a tongue out, playfully licking a wet stripe against Joohyun’s face. “You’re welcome.” There is more soap on the floor than there is inside the tub, more spilling over as Seulgi reaches for the cooler again.

“I love you so much,” Joohyun sighs, laughing when Seulgi just grins proudly with a pint of ice cream and two spoons.

**::**

The night is far from over.

They tried to keep their arms away from each other for a while. Successfully going through the motions of finishing their ice cream and bath, Joohyun accepting Seulgi toweling her dry which just left them both wanting, brushing their teeth side by side, and Seulgi cleaning up the wine and spoons.

Joohyun’s sitting at the edge of the bed, waiting for Seulgi. Her girlfriend’s got this adorable smile on her face, one that means she’s in a really good mood. What comes out of her mouth is a complete juxtaposition.

“Spread yourself,” Seulgi whispers, standing tall in front of Joohyun, tracing parted lips with her thumbs. “, right at the edge. Keep those pretty knees spread for me.”

Joohyun shivers, sucking a thumb inside her mouth before slowly lowering herself against their soft sheets. _Too soft_ , her mind registers, wondering if Seulgi changed the sheets just for tonight but all thought leaves her mind when Seulgi kneels.

Her stare might as well have hands with how affected Joohyun is, already dripping steadily.

Seulgi presses her nose against the mound in front of her, inhaling the musk of arousal and _woman_ , knowing how embarrassed Joohyun gets when she does just that, loving the way the older woman squirms away. Seulgi pulls her right back at the edge with a warning nip against the inner skin of a soft thigh.

“Don’t,” is all she says.

Joohyun stops, breasts rising and falling rapidly, points still a pretty shade of red like the wine they just had.

Seulgi rewards her with a broad stripe, letting her moan vibrate steadily against wet flesh, loving the soft way Joohyun runs both hands against her hair like she’s asking for permission to hold.

“God, you taste so good,” Joohyun shudders at the words uttered directly against her, can’t help the way she bucks her hips upwards and tangles her fingers on Seulgi’s head.

She seems hell-bent on doing everything the way they both like, Joohyun moaning loudly when Seulgi gives up lazily lapping against her fold to suck Joohyun’s clit in time with pushing one finger inside.

Joohyun cums embarrassingly quick with just two curious prods against her spot, shuddering as the suction against her clit continues.

Seulgi comes up for air, noting the way the new sheets are already wrinkled from Joohyun’s body. Joohyun can feel the tease even before Seulgi can form the words.

“It’s been a while, okay?” she defends, draping one arm over her eyes as she tries to calm down.

Patterns are drawn against the slick skin of her thighs, Joohyun having enough coherency to realize that it’s _I love you_. Seulgi’s done the same thing enough in the past that she’s familiar with the gesture.

The finger inside of her starts moving again, Joohyun releasing a breath because yeah, Seulgi’s not done with her yet.

Maybe this right here the joy of having their own apartment; Joohyun downright sobbing after Seulgi turned her over, knees on the floor, pulling her finger out to thrust in two, whispering dirty praises against her sweaty back.

Seulgi feels drunk and she’s only got a glass of wine, drinking the sight in all the same. Joohyun’s making these breathy little sounds like the air’s punched out of her with every thrust and—

“Unnie,” Seulgi whispers, sneaking her other hand under to play with a straining clit, the feel of a third finger prodding at her entrance eliciting a shout. “, unnie, unnie, _unnie_.”

Joohyun gasps, getting enough air inside her lunch to rasp out: “No.” Seulgi stops. It’s not quite their safeword but she’s being sure. “, no no no _no._ Continue, please, don’t stop.” So Seulgi does, albeit softer this time, letting Joohyun gather her thoughts.

“You need anything, unnie?”

At that, Joohyun squirms away from the three fingers inside of her, Seulgi pulling halfway to let the older woman breathe. “Don’t,” she rasps out, voice shot. “, don’t call me that. Not tonight.”

Like a lightbulb going off inside of her mind, Seulgi starts pressing inside again, walls greedily swallowing her in. “Of course,” she murmurs, building up the tempo. “Whatever you want, baby.”

_“Fuck!”_

Walls fluttering around her finger, Seulgi thinks she also came, hurriedly showering kisses against the smooth expanse of Joohyun’s back and not relenting her onslaught despite the older woman’s orgasm.

“Baby,” she moans, tonguing at the dip of Joohyun’s back, marking her there with a hickey. “, you’re so good, baby.”

She’s gushing, she knows, babbling because Joohyun’s doing _so good_ and she’s so so _so_ proud and in love.

“More,” Joohyun whines, face half-buried on the bed, pressing back insistently against three fingers and Seulgi _knows_ she’s still not done orgasming so— 

“More?” Seulgi gasps; pulls back to watch her fingers getting sucked in. “Baby, I’ve already got three in and—”

Joohyun cries, tears leaking from her eyes. “More, please, I just need more.”

Seulgi stops, breathing heavily. “Do you want the strap?” The way Joohyun clenches around her is enough of an answer apart from the _yes yes yes please_ muffled by the mattress. “Okay, I’ll get it, alright? Stay still for me, pretty girl. Don’t move.”

She leaves with a soft tap against Joohyun’s ass, hurrying to fetch the toy from their closet. Trying not to trip, Seulgi’s back with the toy dangling in between her legs, the fastest she’s fastened the toy with shaky fingers still wet from Joohyun.

They move to the middle of the bed, Joohyun opening her mouth to take Seulgi’s fingers in her mouth. She’s already dropping, Seulgi can tell, with the sloppy way she’s sucking and the glazed expression on her eyes.

Seulgi shudders.

Joohyun hisses softly from around Seulgi’s fingers, eyelids dropping close at the entry, feeling so _full_ and _satisfied_. There’s a voice whispering right against her ear but she can’t hear it, the sensations wracking at her limbs and she feels so good.

“—right now.” Someone moans. Joohyun shudders, finally registering that it’s her own voice moaning loudly, Seulgi’s eyes trained on hers, whispering in the space between them. “I wish you can see how good you look right now, baby. So messy. Coming for me.”

“Oh my god,” her voice is gone and Seulgi thrusts harder at the sound of her so wrecked.

Seulgi groans. “I can see you dropping, baby. All because you’ve been good, yeah? Gon get the reward you want. So proud of you. I love you so much.”

Joohyun’s cumming with _I love you too_ wrapped around her tongue, screaming with what’s left of her voice. “Seulgi, I love you so much,” she’s babbling, rewarded with wild hips reaching further, pushing them up the bed.

“You’re gonna make me cum, baby. All ‘cause you’ve been good,” Seulgi moans loudly, the seat of the toy pressing deliciously against her own clit. “All because of you.”

The edges of her vision turned white, Seulgi overwhelmed with the sudden pleasure hitting her like a freight train. Her breathing’s labored, trying her best not to crush Joohyun who’s clearly dropped to subspace, shuddering every once in a while and eyes staring unfocused at Seulgi.

Joohyun feels like it’s been days, just swimming in this constant state of happiness and pleasure.

But when she comes to, Seulgi’s just closing the door of their bathroom wearing a large shirt and the sleep shorts Joohyun often steals from her side of the closet. She’s also clothed, wearing one of her long nightgowns.

Seulgi smiles, softer under the glow of their bedside lamp.

“Hey,” she greets, carefully sitting at the edge of the bed in case Joohyun’s still particularly sensitive. “, you good?”

Joohyun stretches, joints popping nicely. “So good,” she affirms, accepting the kiss Seulgi gives her. “How long was I out?”

“About half an hour,” Seulgi raises her pillow, lounging comfortably and opening a space up for Joohyun so snuggled into. Another kiss is pressed against her forehead, the words forming against the skin. “Happy birthday.”

Joohyun snorts unattractively, laughing and falls back on the bed. “Best birthday sex ever.”

Seulgi smiles, goofy and in love. “Anything for you.”

**::**

**_Park SoHot [12:02 AM]_ **

_you two suck_

_but not each other_

_ok maybe each other_

_but like_

_dont tell me_

_you stink_

_with all that sex, u two prolly do_

_have a good night_

_and happy birthday unnie_

**_Katy [12:02 AM]_ **

_WE ARE RIGHT OUTSIDE YOUR DOOR_

_THINK OF THE CHILDREN_

_OK NVMD Y’ALL GOIN AT IT_

_HOLY YALL TOO LOUD_

_HAVE A GOOD BIRTHDAY IG????_

**_Wannie [12:05 AM]_ **

_Happy Birthday Joohyun-unnie!_

_We wanted to surprise you but…_

_Please apologize to your neighbors_

_I think the kids made a bigger scene than you two_

_Anyway, enjoy your night!_

_Also, we left the cake outside your door_

_Careful not to step on it! ^_^_

**::**

**end.**

**::**

while y’all at the end of this fic, I just want to reiterate that roles in the bedroom don’t necessarily need to bleed into the relationship’s dynamics outside of the bedroom.

having that power trip is alright but remember why you have that in the first place.

place your partner’s trust and comfort before anything else.

also, have healthy communication with kinks and things you like and not.

that’s all I want to say on the matter lmao stay freaky, kids!

huge thanks to my friend for this!

follow me on twitter: [rexwrites](https://twitter.com/rexwrites), coz why not?

thank you and have a good one!

**::**

**sequel coming soon :)**

**::**


	2. :: sequel ::

**::**

sequel.

**::**

Everything was loud: the usual graduation march song, the booming voice of the dean as she announces their names by awards and then alphabetically, claps of her classmates, soles of heels and shoes on the wooden stage, and the booming voice of Park Sooyoung and Kim Yerim.

Joohyun is focusing her attention on her feet, bunching her gown under her sweaty palms, taking one step at a time when two voices shouting the same thing cut through the auditorium’s atmosphere.

“CONGRATULATIONS UNNIE!! LUNCH IS ON YOU!!”

She curses them both, smile tinted with embarrassment when she shook hands with her professors who looked amused. But she’s also thankful that when the ceremony ends with most of the students throwing their caps in the air—Joohyun threw hers a couple of inches from her palms, remembering Seulgi’s request of keeping her graduation attire neat—she’s able to spot them easily with Sooyoung’s height combined with her and Yerim’s screams of _unnie here!_

Seulgi catches her first, peppering her cheeks with kisses and a smile so wide with pride, before resting a hand on the small of her back as they step back into the small circle of their friends and her family.

If she were to look back on this moment, she’ll remember the vivid spice of her dad’s aftershave as he holds her close, her mother’s cologne in her space when she tells her she’s proud, her sister’s softness against her embrace, her friends ease at winning over her family, and Seulgi’s fingers dancing over three layers of fabric.

_I love you._

**::**

After eating a congratulatory lunch, Joohyun and Seulgi drove her family to the airport, her mother making them promise that they’ll visit Daegu soon. Her mother’s entirely too smitten with her girlfriend, loved her the moment Joohyun brought her home and Seulgi did nothing but sing high praises about her cooking.

They watch as they make their way to the gate, Joohyun leaning against Seulgi’s side. When they peeled away from the curb, Joohyun’s confused when Seulgi drives them to the opposite direction of their apartment.

“Where are we going?”

Seulgi just grins, a little cheeky, a whole lot attractive. “Campus,” she juts her chin towards the graduation gown hanging on the backseat. “I planned something, I’ll explain when we get there.”

The _something_ turned out to be an album with maybe twenty photos of her during the freshmen tour, posing in front of different buildings, stiff and doe-eyed. She feels tears in her eyes as she flips through the pictures and when she settles on the last photo, Joohyun laughs.

Seulgi’s by her side the whole time, a camera slung comfortably over a shoulder. They’re in front of the building in the last picture, Joohyun quickly catching on to what Seulgi had in mind.

“Are we recreating my freshman pictures, Kang Seulgi?”

Her girlfriend nods, slowly lifting her camera. “Is that alright?”

Joohyun gets into position as an answer, listening to the soft instructions of _little more to the right, bring your chin down a bit, you’re in charge of your expressions,_ and _go crazy_.

It’s later—much much _much_ later into the night—when Seulgi dragged the camera and laptop to their bed, both of them watching and comparing the pictures side by side. Joohyun’s fascinated by stark comparisons of the time in her life that she hasn’t met Seulgi yet to today where she spends every waking moment with the love of her life.

“I look much happier,” Joohyun observes, clutching the sheets around her bare chest. “Thank you.”

Seulgi bobs her head, saving the pictures. “Yeah, well, you only get to graduate once, Hyun.”

“I’ll graduate again after my masters, you know?”

Seulgi waves her off, whining that _but college is different!_

Joohyun sinks into the warmth of love and gratefulness, pressing a kiss against the red skin of Seulgi’s shoulders where the camera strap dug in from their afternoon photoshoot. She falls asleep to Seulgi muttering _I love you_ all over the inside of her thighs, passing out after her fourth orgasm.

**::**

It’s crazy how tight the thighs against her ears are and yet Joohyun’s moans sound like they’re under a microphone, amplified and echoing inside her brain.

_“Fuck!”_ she keens, moans slipping out from between her clenched teeth, feeling two fingers prodding inside of her expertly. “Seulgi- _ah!_ ”

She abandons a hard clit, already red from attention, and sucks at a hipbone instead, marking Joohyun up until pretty red blossoms against her skin.

“That’s it, pretty girl,” she pants out, doubling her efforts, ignoring the delicious ache against her wrists when Joohyun clenches down harder. “Come for me, okay? Only for me.”

“Yours,” Joohyun agrees, delirious, bending in half as she rises off of the bed. “Yours yours _yours_.”

Something about the possessiveness and Joohyun’s acknowledgment of her claim drives Seulgi to her knees, spreading herself like a blanket on top of Joohyun’s writing form, thrusting her hips until it bumps against the back of her hand, aiding the harshness of her movements.

“Mine.”

The effect is instantaneous, Joohyun spreads her legs more, pressing forward against a warm body, voice rising as she shouts incomprehensive noises and Seulgi just kisses her face through it, whispering warm reassurances.

She rests her face in between heaving breasts, smug when it takes Joohyun roughly ten minutes to raise her arms enough to run it through Seulgi’s hair, motion shaky, and even longer to form proper words.

“My mom’s been bugging me about going home,” she whispers, Seulgi shivering at the hoarseness of it, chancing on pressing a light kiss against a puckered breast. Joohyun swats at her back lightly. “Stop that, no more. And she mentioned I bring you every time.”

Seulgi rises on an elbow, cheeky. “Your parents like me so much.”

Joohyun rolls her eyes but agrees.

“Let’s work out the schedule, okay?”

**::**

Working out their schedule is harder than they both anticipated.

Seulgi’s surprised that Joohyun forgot about it until her mom reminded her again a week later, the night before Seulgi’s due to leave for a two-week dance camp for seniors.

“Well, we can’t go now,” Seulgi points out unnecessarily, sitting on top of her luggage because _they always do it in movies!_

And right after she came back from that was the start of Joohyun’s application interviews for her master’s program. It was hectic, stressful, and dragged on for three weeks.

When they finally got to clear up their schedules after a phone call with Joohyun’s understanding mother, they booked their tickets.

“Finally,” Joohyun slumps as she closes her laptop.

“Well deserved vacation?” Seulgi asks, holding up a fist. Joohyun bites her laugh but can’t contain her smile.

“Well deserved vacation.” They bump fists, giggling like kids. Seulgi splays her fingers, softly taking a soft wrist, tracing on delicate skin.

_I love you so much._

**::**

Their stay was planned during a long weekend, no more (because they both have lives to get back to as soon as possible), no less (because _yeah_ , they deserve it). It flew by, to be honest, days spent just casually strolling around Joohyun’s hometown and Seulgi has been enough times that she’s recognized by their neighbors.

“She’s still disappointed, you know?” Joohyun whispers conspiratorially, gathering the plates in her corner while Seulgi uses her long arms and reaches all over the table to help. Joohyun’s mom already forbade her from helping with the dishes.

Seulgi laughs, only mildly worried about the precarious way Joohyun stacked the plates. “Same reason?”

Joohyun nodes sagely. “She’s a woman on a mission.”

“I can hear you two,” Joohyun’s mom bellows from within the kitchen, both of them shaking their heads fondly before the older Bae woman went out of the kitchen, towel in hand, and pats Joohyun’s butt to hurry along with the plates. She points to Seulgi’s stomach threateningly. “I’ll turn those stomach muscles into fat if only you two stayed longer and you _know_ it.”

“Abs, Ma,” Joohyun chimes, backpedaling on her way to the sink. “They’re called abs. And what do you think I’ve been doing for the past three years?”

“Not feeding her well enough,” her mother rebutted, pointing threateningly to the sink. Joohyun goes.

Seulgi raises her hands placatingly. “She does, Mrs. Bae, don’t worry about it. I just burn them too fast.”

Joohyun’s mother pats her cheek and stomach lovingly, whispering a _soon_ to the stomach that Seulgi didn’t miss. “If you need food like you asked last time, don’t be shy.” Seulgi blushes at the offer, remembering that the reason she asked for that was with the intention to bed her daughter afterward. Yikes. “And how many times have I told you to call me mother?”

“Ah,” she can see Joohyun watching fondly, tying her hair up in the distance, adorable in a _kiss the chef_ apron. “Thank you for the dinner, mother.”

The older woman just coos at her, pinching a cheek before sending her off to the living room where Joohyun’s father is watching the television silently, a bottle of beer already waiting for her.

When Joohyun first brought her home to meet her parents, Seulgi was surprised that she won her father first after a few well-timed jokes and accepting a finger of dark scotch that had him cocking an eyebrow up in acknowledgment. He never gave her the _hurt my daughter and there’ll be hell to pay_ speech and never said too many words, preferred to join in the conversation when he’s asked to or let his wife do most of the talking.

There’s an old film playing on the TV, something Seulgi saw her own father watch when she was little, and the sound of the occasional sip from their beers. It’s quiet until Joohyun’s father spoke.

“How long have you two been together?”

Seulgi blinks. “Three, sir. Three years.”

He hums, taking a swig, pressing his tongue at the front of his teeth. “So,” he starts, looking at her straight in the eyes for maybe the first time since she met him. “, when are you planning on marrying my daughter?”

_What?_

“Ma...marriage, sir?” When he just nods, Seulgi struggles to find words, _marriage marriage marriage_ running around her mind like the jumping needle of a record player. “Well—we… it’s not something we’ve discussed yet, sir. And, uh, we’re too young… I think?”

He snorts. “We already had Joohyun when I was your age.”

_Marriage. Kids. Marriage. Kids._

“I, uhm, I don’t think…” Seulgi curses herself, unable to grasp words and making a fool in front of Joohyun’s father. A heavy hand lands squarely on her back, jostling her, a low laugh followed soon after.

“I was just fooling around with you, kid.” His lips are pulled up in a fatherly smile, the crinkle of his eyes the same as Joohyun’s. And then it turned almost cold. “But you _are_ serious with my daughter, right?”

“Yes, sir. A hundred percent.” _That_ she’s truthful, words of affirmation quick on her tongue because she means it.

“Good.” He raises his bottle for a toast, the necks clinking together and Seulgi watches as he downs the whole thing. “I like you and you have a good head on your shoulders.” And like he’s sharing a secret, he leans over a little closer. “And you’re one of the few who’s not afraid of my daughter.”

He laughs, pleased, and doesn’t realize how much of a bomb he just dropped on Seulgi.

Joohyun asks her about it when she’s re-checking their suitcases for anything they might’ve missed for their early morning flight back.

“Hey,” she presses her cold nose against the firmness of Seulgi’s neck. “, you okay? My dad didn’t say anything weird, did he?”

The bed moves, the pillowcase under Seulgi’s head crinkling as she shakes her head. “Nah, don’t worry about it.”

Joohyun takes the answer, snuggles up closer, and falls asleep to a finger dancing against the soft skin of her waist and the edge of her sleep shirt.

_I love you so much and I want to marry you someday._

**::**

It’s like a floodgate and Seulgi’s not even sure if she wants to stop it.

Joohyun will be doing something that she usually does and Seulgi's brain will immediately go _okay but imagine if she does that as_ **the** _wife._

It’s distracting, haunting, and it makes her _want_.

If her girlfriend picked up on her recent behavior, she doesn’t say anything about it, just looks at her weirdly and shakes her head fondly.

But there’s no excuse now.

There’s a heatwave and despite both of them not wanting to go outside today, they needed to buy this week’s grocery because their packed schedules won’t allow them for the next week. It’s been a slow day after that, both of them drained after spending two hours outside.

Seulgi just turned the TV onto something random, content to just lean back on the couch’s armrest and watch the afternoon light play against Joohyun’s profile. Her girlfriend’s busy, tongue peeking out from between her tongue as slender fingers sew on a new button for one of Seulgi’s dress shirts.

Seulgi tracks the movement like a cat to a canary, unbidden thought dancing around the forefront of her mind.

Of what Joohyun’s finger must look like with an engagement ring around it.

She doesn’t know how long she’s been staring at the digit, barely registering Joohyun jumping slightly in her seat when she realizes that Seulgi’s staring at her…hand? Attentively. 

“You’re being so weird right now,” Joohyun accuses, reaching forward to press the back of her hand against Seulgi’s forehead. “No fever. You okay?”

“Yeah,” she’s a little breathless, a little dizzy as she twines their fingers together, thrilled at the possibility of a future where she’ll do this and a ring will be pressed against the flesh of her palm. “I’m good.”

Joohyun giggles when Seulgi blows raspberries against her forearms, muttering _I love you_ in between every blow.

**::**

The mall is new with lots of open space and enough shade that people can bring pets or read or eat on the grass. Seulgi went with friends after school, casually had her thumbs hooked against the strap of her gym bag, and was on the way to the parking lot after picking up milk when she saw it.

She never deliberately goes inside a jewelry shop unless it’s for an event or a holiday. But here she is, bell chiming as she walks in and immediately gets flanked by a salesperson.

“Good evening! How may I be of assistance?”

She grips the strap of her bag tightly, feeling overwhelmingly out of place with her sweatpants and dry-fit shirt. “Engagement rings,” it ended more of a question so she added a _please_ at the end.

The salesperson just nods, leads her to the other side of the shop that’s so blinding and _woah_. “For him or for her?”

“Oh, uh, her.”

They seem to catch her nervousness, smiling politely, before offering. “Do you have something specific in mind? Color, shape, design?”

Her mind flashes to the time Joohyun accidentally kept one of her accessories rings on, the gold of it stark against her fair skin as the eggs sizzle on the pan, the morning light from their kitchen just making the sight even more ethereal.

“Gold.” And remembering Joohyun’s dislike for flashy things, she adds: “And maybe one of those thin, minimal ones?”

She wants to clap them on the back for how well they take those three things in stride, amassing about ten rings in different yet similar designs, and ask her which she likes best then replacing the ones not picked until Seulgi’s stuck between _do you want more stones, fewer stones, or no stones?_ The thing about diamonds and gold appraising went right over her head but nods nonetheless like she understands.

The result is a gold mobius ring with a few small diamonds littered on the twisted part, glinting and pretty under the shop lights. It’s thin, light, and means the future of a wedding.

It’s perfect.

Seulgi winces when she rings it up, denting her savings more than she’d like but it’s worth it, leaving the store with a ring encased in a velvet box and a heart yearning.

**::**

And because she already foresaw that there’s no way she can hide this with Joohyun practically dusting and cleaning everything in their apartment and will be discovered within a week, she needed a better hiding place.

Her solution? Seulgi went into a record store after, asking if she can bargain for old vinyl sleeves that are either torn or almost too old to be enticing to buy. She buys a thick stack and tons of superglue. During the night, she hides the ring in her shoebox at the back of her car, assembling her hiding place at the open field on campus the next day.

Seungwan looks at her like she’s crazy when Seulgi explains that _yes, I’m gluing every one of these, cut off space in the middle fit for the box and hide this in my own vinyl collection at home. Joohyun never touches my vinyl collection._

Maybe she _is_ a bit crazy.

Or it’s just the fumes from the superglue.

She continues working.

**::**

She briefly considers bringing it up maybe after sex like what they do in movies and books but then throws the idea out of the window.

_I don’t want her to say yes because of an orgasm._

She’ll come up with something else.

**::**

Seulgi doesn’t propose.

She didn’t bring the ring with her so it doesn’t count as a proposal, right?

She asks first.

**::**

It happens when their apartment is bathed in the harsh orange of the setting sun, lazily pressed up together against one arm of the couch, cuddled up as their apartment slowly smells like the herbs from the chicken dish Joohyun’s cooking in the oven.

Seulgi’s aware that Joohyun’s close to falling asleep in her arms, tucked under her chin and breathing slowly against her neck. Her shirt rode up to the middle of her back, the sun warm enough to not warrant a blanket, and Seulgi writes the words with her finger.

“That’s different,” Joohyun mumbles against her skin, lips right under the _thud-thud thud-thud_ of Seulgi’s racing pulse. Nervous.

“Yeah,” she clears her voice, the bob of her throat skimming against the soft lips of Joohyun. “Spell it out for me?”

She taps the skin twice as a signal that she’ll do the words over again, slowly tracing, feeling the raised skin of a mole as she passes, a slightly puckered scar from a biking accident when Joohyun was younger, the dimple in her back that Seulgi loves to kiss when Joohyun’s bent over and has her ass raised when they fuck.

She holds her breath as she finishes, tapping twice and repeating it again.

_Will you marry me?_

Joohyun is silent, breathes the words out slowly as she tries to learn what it is.

Then she goes stiff in Seulgi’s arms.

Seulgi doesn’t want to let go, wants to go back to the moment before, but Joohyun’s wriggling in her hold and has a palm against her chest, pushing her down. Her eyes are confused, eyebrows drew together, and the bite she has on her bottom lip leaves a pretty indent on the skin.

“Hey, it’s not that—“

“You want to marry me,” Joohyun says, flatly, sitting up fully and to the other end of the couch. The need for distance stings Seulgi but she nods anyway. “Marriage. You want marriage.”

Seulgi sighs, sitting up properly too, already feeling the tension in the air and it’s not the good kind. “Yes. I want to get married to you.”

Joohyun barks out a laugh but she looks hysterical, still beautifully confused. “ _Now?_ We—you haven’t even graduated from college yet! And I don’t even have a job—I’m still studying too and… and can you see my point? We’re not yet _there_ , Seulgi-ah.”

Seulgi bristles, already feeling herself getting defensive. “Not yet there?” She repeats, the question tasting bitter on her tongue. “What do you mean by _there_? As in a career point of view or a point in our relationship?”

“ _Both_.” Joohyun’s eyes are hard, cutting.

Seulgi breathes in, stands up as she exhales, and just stares at the egg-shaped timer on the counter, ticking away the minutes until she has to flip the chicken inside the oven. _Tick, tick tick._ She just stares, counts the ticks until it reaches sixty then she starts over.

A warm palm edges from her back to the bunched muscles of her shoulder blades, passing once, before Joohyun encircles her wrist, tugging her back to the couch, slowly and hold loose enough that Seulgi can retract when she wants.

Seulgi doesn’t.

“I’m sorry,” Joohyun starts, ducking her head to catch Seulgi’s downcast eyes. “I didn’t mean to react so strongly.”

Seulgi still hears the ticks, an unexplainable heaviness inside her chest. “I understand,” she whispers, voice already close to broken and Joohyun picks up on it, pressing her face against Seulgi’s shoulder. “I get your point and I… I just wanted it, I guess.”

Time passes, Joohyun’s apology seeping into her body language until the apartment darkens steadily.

“I want it too,” Joohyun admits, voice small, Seulgi’s head snapping up so fast.

“But you said—“

“Look, I didn’t say no, okay?”

Seulgi understands, expression smoothing out. “Not now?”

“Not _yet_ ,” Joohyun calmly corrects, pressing a soft kiss against a cheekbone. “We’re still young, still need to do a lot of things for a stable future, but it’ll be a future of us _together_ , okay?” Her voice is like a siren's song, lulling and calming the storm inside Seulgi. She taps Seulgi’s forehead once, smoothing out the lines there too. “What brought this on?”

Seulgi shrugs, breathing in Joohyun’s perfume. “You’re it for me, you know? Just seemed like the natural thing to do.”

“You’re it for me, too,” Joohyun lifts a hand to kiss the back of it. “But it could wait, right?”

Seulgi nods, slowly unfurling that Joohyun _knows_ and the possibility is now known by the both of them. “Yeah, that… yeah, it can wait.”

She leans in for a kiss, both of them meeting halfway, and ends up with Joohyun planted on Seulgi’s lap, pace languid and savoring. Joohyun moans low when Seulgi slowly sucks on her tongue, breaking away with a tug to the younger woman’s hair.

“Do you have a ring?” She asks, breathless and looking wild with her lipstick smudged across her lips.

Seulgi looked soft, Joohyun’s lipstick smeared on her bottom lip, shirt rumpled. “For a while now, yeah.”

Joohyun leans in again, just to press their smiles together, happy. “Thank you for talking with me about it first and not flashing the ring. I’ll be honest, I really didn’t see this coming _now_ and I don’t think we’d both like it if I answered while feeling cornered.”

“Mm, sorry,” Seulgi noses at a pale neck, kissing once when Joohyun arches her neck. “, just want to spend my whole life with you.”

“We already started,” their noses bump, making silly faces at each other. “, the right time will come before we know it.”

“Next time I ask, when we already have everything, will you say yes?”

Joohyun nods her head, doesn’t know if she’ll even have the ability to tell Seulgi _no_ to a proposal the second time. “I will.”

**::**

Joohyun calls it unnecessary. Seulgi begs to differ.

Seulgi won in the end, and Joohyun gets left in the shadow as her girlfriend arranges an _unnecessary-but-I-want-to-do-it-anyway-apology-date-for-my-failed-proposal-that-could’ve-made-you-feel-uncomfortable-if-I-pushed_ date. The only instructions she had were to _wear something casual and weather friendly_ and that they’ll meet outside of Joohyun’s lecture hall after her last afternoon class.

Seulgi already texted her ten minutes before four that she’s already waiting outside. She replied with a picture of a few papers she needed to go through her professor so she might come out a bit later than they agreed.

She hears a few of her classmates loitering in the hallway, the unmistakable sound of Seulgi’s laughter in the middle of it, and Joohyun follows the noise to the benches right outside. Seulgi sees her before she does, her girlfriend already looking at her, smiling softly, and her classmates part for her.

They’re having a conversation about the school festival in a few months, gossiping about which idol group might come, and Joohyun’s content in just watching Seulgi interact with her friends, silently appreciating Seulgi’s outfit.

She’s wearing her patterned button-down shirt that Joohyun absolutely loves the fabric of, always making sure to be extra careful in washing it to preserve its softness. Brown loafers are kicked up as she sits with her ankle crossed over a knee. The shirt is tucked inside beige pants— or Seulgi’s _butch pants_ as per Sooyoung’s teasing—a thick belt keeping it tight against a slim waist and _there_.

Joohyun tries so hard not to shudder, suppressing her body’s visceral reaction, aware that she’s in public with her classmates around them, and mindful of Seulgi’s knowing smirk.

_Oh my god_.

It’s right there, inconspicuous to anyone other than Joohyun, but she can see the slight bulge in between Seulgi’s legs, biting her lip when Seulgi caught her staring and uncrossing her legs to manspread on the bench.

She carries on the conversation as if she didn’t just incinerate Joohyun’s brain cells in the span of ten seconds, confidence oozing off of every pore of her body now that she knows that Joohyun’s whole attention is on hers.

Joohyun doesn’t know how long she’s been spacing out, snapping out of it when an arm circle around her waist, and her side’s pulled flush against Seulgi’s front, feeling the shape of the toy against her hip like a promise.

“We actually have a date planned today, sorry,” she doesn’t sound sorry but Joohyun’s friends all bob their heads, cooing at them both before saying their goodbyes. They watch as they turn the corner, away, and the two of them are the only ones left in the hallway. “Hey, you look so pretty,” Seulgi whispers lowly right against her ear, two fingers rubbing the hem of her skirt playfully.

They haven’t seen each other this morning since Seulgi went to the gym when Joohyun was still taking a shower and came back long after Joohyun left.

“You can’t _do_ that,” Joohyun admonishes, weakly rapping a knuckle against a firm shoulder, a whine wrapped around her voice.

“Do what, baby?” Joohyun shudders, hiding her face against Seulgi’s chest, a pathetic whine finally slipping from her lips. “Be good for me, yeah? You’ll have a reward later if you can keep your hands off.”

Joohyun pouts. “You’re being mean.”

She shakes in time with Seulgi’s laugh, the younger woman finally putting space between her hip and the toy, no longer pressed up lewdly against her. A kiss falls on her cheek and Seulgi swipes at her bag until it’s on her shoulder, offering an elbow for Joohyun to latch on to.

“Sorry, you’re adorable,” they walk towards the exit, not in a hurry. “But I’m serious about our date and we have reservations.”

An eyebrow hikes up and Joohyun overreacts with a hand on her chest. “Reservations?”

Seulgi just pats her ass lightly, throwing a _chop chop!_ over her shoulder. Joohyun points out that it’s unfair that Seulgi gets to touch and she doesn’t. An eyebrow raised in a silent challenge only shuts her up.

**::**

Joohyun forgot the last time they went out like this.

They walked from campus to a nearby park, eating ice cream (on cups because Joohyun doesn’t want to risk ice cream splatters on their clothes), and making funny background stories for people passing by in front of them. The sun’s slowly setting behind a curtain of high-rise buildings when Seulgi wipes her palms on her trousers, reaching for Joohyun’s hand.

They leave Joohyun’s school bag in Seulgi’s car, pressing up against each other against the car door, hidden under the darkening sky, and Joohyun’s melts against the warm body and the firmness hot on her thigh. Seulgi tells her she’s beautiful, pressing a soft kiss, before they walk under the Seoul lights towards an upscale family restaurant.

Their table is at the roof: decorative lights creating a romantic ambiance, a live band playing on the small stage, and the food distracting enough that Joohyun forgets that Seulgi’s packing.

Until Seulgi asks for a refill on their wine.

She looks so dazzling, in her element. Seulgi’s chair is slightly pushed away from the table from when she quickly went to the restroom, and Joohyun knows she’s got her legs spread, eyes half-lidded as they listen to the music and sip luxuriously as if having an internal game on who will break first.

It’s over when Seulgi raises her arms, lacing her fingers behind her head and leaning back, obnoxiously confident but it does _something_ to Joohyun. She takes another swig of her wine, the warmth of it just fanning the flames of arousal that has been simmering in her belly for the better part of the afternoon.

“Can we go home now?” Joohyun pleads once she drains her glass, biting her lip when Seulgi’s eyes map out her face critically before nodding once.

Seulgi raises two fingers high up, Joohyun’s mind racing towards the gutter as her insides clench on how well those two digits know her well, the waiter barely glancing at her direction when he hands the bill to Seulgi. She burns with the weight of her girlfriend’s stare, Joohyun practically sprinting them both down the streets in her haste to reach the parking lot.

She’s barely got the door closed behind her when Joohyun grabs on to the collar of her shirt, pulling until their breaths are hot against each other and lips sliding hotly. Joohyun is panting and eager, uncoiling one of her hands to slide down down _down_ until she’s got a palm pressed against the toy, moaning inside Seulgi’s mouth when the younger woman thrusts up at the sudden pressure, grunting.

“Hyunnie,” Seulgi breaks off, breathing harshly when Joohyun grips at the toy harder, knowing which angle so that it presses right against Seulgi’s clit. “Hyunnie, baby, I told you to behave.”

The firmness of her reminder is lost under the breathy way she’s talking, lungs only filled with the scent of Joohyun’s perfume, but it has the effect nonetheless, Joohyun whining as she rubs one last time, resting her hand against Seulgi’s flexing thigh instead.

“There’s my good girl,” Seulgi grins, lopsided and eyes hooded, thumb running through Joohyun’s slick bottom lip. “You’ll have your reward, yeah? We just need to get home and you can do anything you want.”

“Anything?”

Seulgi nods, pressing a searing kiss that tugs directly at Joohyun’s insides. “Anything.”

**::**

The ride home was torturous.

Seulgi can feel the restless energy from Joohyun like physical waves. Fingers intertwined on a lap, legs crossed tightly, lip bitten red and fresh, and the longing looks she can glance when the car is bathed in the red lights. She tries her best to drive fast without breaking the speed limit, doesn’t know how to explain to a rescuer why she has a strap-on while driving.

She focuses on the road and tries to ignore the way Joohyun is subtly trying to alleviate the pressure between her legs.

Keyword: _tries_.

_Fuck._

**::**

Joohyun falls to the floor the same time Seulgi leans on the door, grasping the cool metal for support.

“Hyunnie,” she chokes out, beyond aroused at the sight of her girlfriend on her knees, undoing her belt with shaking fingers, and pulling out the strap-on after pushing her pants and boxers down tensed thighs. “Hyunnie, wait.”

She already looks half-gone, peering up at Seulgi with a glazed look, pumping the toy loosely with a fist. “Hmm?”

“Is this what you want, baby?”

Lashes kiss a flushed cheek, Joohyun nodding frantically. “Please.”

“Yeah, okay,” Seulgi rakes a hand through Joohyun’s head, stopping to cradle the crown with an encouraging thrust of her hips. “Take what you want.”

A small _thank you_ must’ve slipped past Joohyun’s lips right as she takes a few inches inside her mouth but Seulgi’s not too sure, too busy trying not to jostle forward at the visuals of it and the feeling of the toy resisting, pressing deliciously against her.

The sounds are obscene, slurping and wet, Joohyun determined to take as much as she can. She stops halfway to breathe through her nose, chances a look up, and feels empowered with the look of awe painted on the younger woman’s face. She relaxes her jaw, letting the weight of the silicone rest easily against her flat tongue, until she can feel the cold zipper of Seulgi’s pants against her nose.

The end of the toy presses against the back of her throat softly, the resistance along with Joohyun’s two fingers wrapped on the last inch pressing up against Seulgi that has her beautifully shouting towards the ceiling, white-knuckled from holding on to the doorknob.

“That feels so good,” Seulgi’s voice is high, feminine, and Joohyun clenches around nothing at the sound of it. “You’re doing so well. Gonna make me come just by your pretty mouth?”

The vibration of her moan travels against the toy, Seulgi sinking deeper against the door, hips slowly thrusting as she chases the sensation of it. Being used like this, on her knees, yet knowing that she has the power to stop this with just one word fuels Joohyun to moan louder, cherishing the almost animal sound leaving Seulgi.

“‘m so close, baby,” she babbles, eyes unfocused, blindly chasing pleasure. “Just a little more. The best, you’re— _fuck_ , baby that’s right, suck me off.”

Fingers dance up under a rucked up button-down, Joohyun scraping her nails against the firm muscles of Seulgi’s abs, and someone shouts, broken and airy, Seulgi bending herself in half when Joohyun presses firmly against the root of the toy and the pleasure intensifies.

“Fuck, Hyunnie. I can’t, enough.”

She pulls back, already feeling her throat ache deliciously. Seulgi’s still slumped by the door and Joohyun’s knees are definitely sore from kneeling against the cold tile. They both blush at the large stain of spit in front of Seulgi’s trousers. Joohyun makes a mental note to hand wash it tomorrow morning. If she’s not too sore.

“Bedroom,” is all she says, already working down the zipper of her skirt.

**::**

“Want you on top of me,” Seulgi whispers, lips slick from when she gave Joohyun two orgasms as soon as they hit the bed. She settles in the middle, waiting patiently for Joohyun to regain the feeling back in her legs and smiling when the older woman straddles her, whining when the underside of the toy rubs against her aching clit.

The angle is deeper and Joohyun can tell as soon as the toy bottoms out that it’s affecting Seulgi as much as it’s affecting her, staring at the firm cords of the dancer’s neck as she strains, arms thrashing softly against their sheets as she bunches them for something to hold on to.

Joohyun clicks her tongue softly. That won’t do.

“Here,” she places Seulgi’s hands on her ass, bending forward until they’re chest to chest, nuzzling against a sweaty neck. “

They start at a languid pace, Seulgi just rocking them forward and backward slowly, the toy barely leaving inside Joohyun but knocks the wind out of her all the same. She whines, feeling a huff of laughter at the top of her head.

“Need anything, baby?”

She clenches down at the pet name, doesn’t know why it has such a strong hold on her but combined with the strap-on reaching _deep_ inside of her, Seulgi’s fingers digging against the flesh of her ass, and the gruffness of her lover’s voice, it’s ten times more volatile.

“Harder,” she pants out, raising herself on her elbows to arch her back enticingly, breasts bouncing right in front of Seulgi. “I need it harder.”

Seulgi grunts, thrusting more properly, eyes zeroed in front of her until she catches a nipple in her mouth and she _sucks_. Joohyun rises, red blooming prettily against the valley of Seulgi’s breasts as she drags her nails down, relishing in the hiss of pleasure her girlfriend lets out.

_“Ah!”_

It’s sudden.

Seulgi stops thrusting, looking up at Joohyun with wide eyes. The sound echoes against their bedroom walls and Joohyun almost sobs at the lack of friction.

“Do you…” Seulgi’s tone is questioning, palm still splayed over the quickly heating skin of Joohyun’s right ass cheek where she smacked it softly, doing so in the heat of the moment.

Joohyun nods, moving backward on the toy wantonly, frantic. “Do it again, please.”

“Oh my god,” Seulgi groans, planting both feet against the mattress, and then she’s canting her hips up wildly, hair beginning to fizz under the humidity of their activity, Joohyun can’t do anything but hold on to strong shoulders as she rides, patiently waiting for the next blow.

It pierces through the sound of their fucking, something akin to thunder suddenly striking. She makes it to five strikes before she’s convulsing wildly on top of Seulgi, firm hands keeping her in place as Seulgi ruts up desperately, using her cunt to bring her to another orgasm.

And then Joohyun’s gone.

**::**

She feels a warm cloth against her flesh, trying to shy away from it but settles when a _shh shh baby I got you, just cleaning you up_ drifts up to her ears. It takes her a while to open her eyes, hearing a toilet flush and the bed dipping softly. She’s being tugged, warm arms wrapping around her safely, and covers pulled up and tucked against her back.

Joohyun swims in and out of consciousness, muscles spasming every once in a while as a tiny orgasm wracks her body and someone’s kissing her skin softly every time, whispering reassurances and _I’m here baby, don’t worry, I got you_.

She falls asleep feeling loved and safe.

**::**

“House? Check. Stable income? Check. Plans for the next twenty years, insurance, health care, _and_ college fund for future kids? Check, check, check, aaand check.”

Joohyun rolls her eyes, poking at the fuzzy sock-clad feet beside her on the carpet, both of them leaning against the bottom of their couch. In their own home. It still feels good to say that out loud.

“We both know there’s still a lot needed for the last one.”

Seulgi shrugs, pinning one of Joohyun’s legs under hers, and pushes away the pen and paper. “But we already have plans for it so it’s basically a done deal.”

She grabs at an old looking pile of vinyl records, Joohyun doesn’t know what the connection of it is for this moment but she trusts Seulgi, lets her have her way after stopping her eight years ago.

“Oh my god,” Joohyun laughs loudly, head thrown back, looking back down at the stack of vinyl only to laugh again. “ _Please_ tell me you didn’t hide my engagement ring in there.”

Seulgi grins, cheeky, seemingly proud at the hollowed-out super-glued stack of old vinyl sleeves. “I worked hard on this. Almost burned my brain off dealing with the fumes of the glue.”

“Not gonna lie, when you said you already had a ring, I tried looking for it.” Joohyun smiles at the fond memories, remembering running around like a headless chicken in their old apartment whenever Seulgi left for the gym. “After a week, I was convinced you’d carry it with you. Always.”

Waggling her eyebrows, Seulgi smirks. “Ah, so my plan _did_ work. I knew you’d try to find it and there’s no way you’d touch my records.”

Joohyun wrinkles her nose. “I just don’t like that you grab most of them in the bin that I saw a dead rat in once.”

“It’s called a bargain bin, Hyun.”

She waves her off. “Whatever. Are you going to propose or what?”

Seulgi grins, waving her fingers theatrically, before tracing on the skin just below Joohyun’s shorts.

_Will you marry me?_

Joohyun kisses the _yes_ on Seulgi’s lips.

**::**

**the end.**

**::**

**reference photos**

**engagement ring (just imagine this is gold lol)**

****

**seulgi's date outfit:**

****

**irene's date outfit:**

****

**Author's Note:**

> **follow the link/s on my[ twitter ](https://twitter.com/rexwrites/status/1341058168483315712?s=20)for updates and if you want to be my friend! :D **


End file.
